


Not So Fast

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Plug and Play, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe discovers that his new lover is not fast at everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small sequel to, "Struck By You", written for the prompt, "IDW Blurr - I'm not fast at EVERYthing....". Beta'd by the ever awesome, eerian_sadow.

They collapsed as one massive pile of cords and limbs that were partially tangled together, armor clattering together in the mostly darkened berth room of the sparse ship quarters as some of the cords slowly pulled out of various plugs. The vents that lined their frames worked loudly pulling cool air into their heated frames.

For nearly a breem there was silence that one of the mechs enjoyed until his companion opened his mouth.

"... Slag, I thought that you were fast at everything. That was... slower than I would ever take you for."

Blurr powered up his optics and gave his companion a light glare as he frowned. Of all the things he could choose to complain about that was what he chose to be unhappy with?

"Are you seriously complaining about my way of interfacing, Sides?"

".. Well yeah. Kinda. Bluestreak always liked to get it over with quickly and other mechs made it out like you were just as fast at interfacing as you are as fast for the Autobot cause."

Sideswipe managed not to cringe under the full on glare that Blurr graced him with as the blue speedster retracted his interface cords, pushed himself off of his frame, and sat on the edge of the berth, looking towards a dark wall.

"One I'm nothing like Bluestreak as you well know. Two all of those mechs that I've shared a berth and night with like to exaggerate any and all details about having been with me. And why should I be fast at interfacing? Am I suddenly not allowed to take it slow and enjoy it?"

Sideswipe tried not to wince listening to the blue speedster talk quietly. He supposed that he, like everyone else in every other Autobot base, had assumed that the speedster liked everything to be fast. Including interfacing.

He sat up and touched the other's arm gently.

"How about we go again? Much slower this time."

His companion smiled slightly as interface cables snaked out of him towards the other mech, clearly quite ready for another go around.

"... I think I'd like that."


End file.
